Ballasts and controllers such as these are known per se. In particular, various manufacturers have recently agreed a common communication protocol entitled “digital addressable lighting interface” (=“DALI”).
The corresponding ballasts, which are also constructed in combination with a lamp, can be used for example as an energy saving lamp, and controllers can be used in particular in relatively large lighting systems in which complex control functions can be achieved by digital addressing.